


Kiss Me

by E1fking (Obnoxious_and_disliked)



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious_and_disliked/pseuds/E1fking
Summary: It was always independence with John Adams, and if not John Adam, it was his cousin, Samuel, but John Adams knew the exact way to get under his skin and irritate him. Despite this Dickinson couldn't get his mind or eyes off the small man. The way Adams eyebrows furrowed while focused, how his eyes fluttered around the room every once and a while. If he didn't know any better, Dickinson would call the man downright beautiful.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very good but here!

Dickinson's hands lay flat on the Pennsylvanian delegates table as Adams went on one his long, drawn out tangents about independence. It was always independence with John Adams, and if not John Adam, it was his cousin, Samuel, but John Adams knew the exact way to get under his skin and irritate him. Despite this Dickinson couldn't get his mind or eyes off the small man. The way Adams eyebrows furrowed while focused, how his eyes fluttered around the room every once and a while. If he didn't know any better, Dickinson would call the man downright beautiful. 

"Cousin, I believe it's time to sit down." The heavy Bostonian accent belonging to Samuel Adams broke through his cousin's rant. John shot a glare at his cousin, huffed and sat down.

Dickinson stood up. " Perhaps Mr. John Adams would allow others to offer their opinions?"

John opened his mouth to respond before being interrupted by his cousin. "We all know your opinions, Mr. Dickinson," Sam said calmer than his cousin ever could "But perhaps we should adjourn this meeting and continue this debate tomorrow." 

"Samuel, I really think-" John said before being interrupted yet again.

"I agree with Sam Adams." Franklin stated "I move to adjourn!" 

"And I second!" Sam added.

And with that nearly every man had began filing out. The two left? John Adams and John Dickinson. Adams was, uncharacteristically, silent and was staring off, in Dickinson's direction. Dickinson cleared his throat.

"Shall we continue this debate now or wait till tomorrow as my cousin requested?" Adams asked, looking at Dickinson across the room with icy blue eyes. Dickinson could so much as get lost in those eyes. They were so soft, yet so worn and determined, almost like everything else about Mr. Adams. "From the look on your face you seem like you wish to discuss something else."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Mr. Adams." Dickinson said, earning an raised eyebrow from Adams. 

Adams raised from his seat and brought a chair to the opposite side of the Pennsylvanian delegates table. Adams stared at Dickinson with a look that practically made his heart melt.

"I've seen the way you look at me, John." Adams said leaning closer to Dickinson "And I would be lying if I said I hadn't looked at you in the same way." He placed a hand on top of Dickinson's. 

"I had not realize you noticed." Dickinson said, feeling his face flush "In fact, I didn't even notice I had been doing it, myself." He looked into Adams's eyes. Those damned eyes.  
"Eye's wonder, Dickinson, even without the mind's consent." They were now close enough to feel each other's warm breaths.

"They do indeed." Dickinson reply in a hushed whisper.

"Kiss me." Adams said, however it sounded more like a question, full of concern that he would be rejected.

Dickinson gripped Adams's cravat and pulled him into passionate, yet soft kiss. Adams let out a quiet whimper into Dickinson's mouth. Adams was the one to break off the kiss, getting a disappointing noise from Dickinson.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that, John." Adams said in between breaths. 

"Shall we do it again, darling?" Dickinson whispered.

"Oh, of course we shall."


End file.
